


No Longer Just A Dream

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed x Reader one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Just A Dream

It was a normal day in the Fairy tail guild, well as normal as it could get. As usual it was loud and out of control as yet another fight had broke out and there was now tables flying through the air and two mages stood in a fighting stance in the middle of the guild, yelling insults at one another.  
Having just got back from an extremely tiring job, the thunder god tribe sat, exhausted at a secluded table, each of the four fighting to stay awake. Soon, three out of the four had fallen asleep with Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen sprawled out on the table as Freed stood up from where he had been sat, heading over to the bar to get another drink. As he was waiting for his drink, Y/N walked up beside him and sat down.  
"Hey Freed, how did the job go?" Y/N asked.  
"It was okay I guess. It was tiring though." Freed replied, right before letting out a yawn.  
"I guessed due to the fact that the other three are fast asleep but if you're so tired then why don't you go to sleep?" Y/N asked again.  
"Because of Gray and Natsu. God knows what they'd do if I fell asleep." Freed replied, referring to when Gray had fallen asleep and Natsu had painted happy's face on Gray's with marker pens.  
"Yeah I guess it's not safe to fall asleep near them." Y/N replied as Mirajane brought her drink over.  
"Thanks Mira." Y/N said before looking back towards Freed whos head was resting on his hand, his eyes closed in a peaceful way.  
"Hey Y/N, looks like your boyfriend fell asleep." Mira commented, causing the H/C girl to blush brightly as Mira referred to her crush on the green haired rune mage.  
"..Shut up..." Y/N stuttered.  
"Y/N, I dare you to..." Mira was cut off by the H/C girl shouting no  
repeatedly whilst she violently shook her head.  
"Nonononono! No dares. You and dares are a bad combination!" Y/N blurted out  
"Oh oh, I got one and it's not completely ridiculous." Mira said excitedly, making the other girl sigh in defeat  
"Fine what is it?" Y/N asked  
"I dare you to plait Freed's hair whilst he's asleep and wait to see his reaction." Mira answered as if it was nothing.  
"What! No way. I'm not doing that. He'd kill me." Y/N replied, once again turning down Mira's dare.  
"Come on Y/N, do it." Lucy urged, appearing behind you.  
"Wha... where did you come from?" Y/N asked shocked.  
"That doesn't matter." Lucy replied  
"He won't get mad if it's you." Mira pointed out which was right. Y/N had been close friends with Freed for years now and it seemed that no matter what she did, the runes user couldn't get mad at her. The only problem was Y/N's developing feelings for Freed.  
"Even so... I'm not doing it." Y/N replied.  
"I bet you'd do it if we threatened to tell the whole guild." Mira grinned with an evil sounding laugh.  
"You wouldn't." Y/N challenged  
"I would. Everyone Y/N has something to...." Mira shouted before she was shut up by Y/N's hand over her mouth  
"Nothing's going on here, just forget she said anything." Y/N told everyone who had looked over to see what was happening.  
"Okay. Okay I'll do it." Y/N said in defeat which caused Mira and Lucy to start fangirling.  
Y/N carefully moved over to the green haired mage who was sleeping peacefully and began plating his hair into small plaits which kind of made his hair look like dreadlocks. When she had finished, she headed back over to Mira and Lucy who had quite obviously been taking pictures of you doing Freed's hair.  
"Well I did it. Are you happy now?" Y/N asked  
"Yes!" Mira and Lucy both squealed at the same time.

About an hour later, the guild was quiet. Team Natsu had gone to defeat a monster in a nearby town, the thunder god tribe were all still asleep and everyone else was just quiet. Just as Y/N was starting to relax, she saw Freed waking up in the corner of her eye which made her freeze like a rabbit in the headlights of a car.  
"Huh? What happened to my hair? Okay, who did this?" Freed asked once he was aware of his surroundings.  
"Don't worry, Y/N likes it. That's why she did it." Mira said so that only Freed could hear.  
"I honestly can't tell if you're being serious or if you're just teasing me." Freed replied sceptically  
"No I'm being completely serious. She likes you too so go and confess." Mira ordered.  
"O...okay." Freed said, standing up and heading over to where Y/N was repeatedly hitting her head on the table.  
"Y/N..Can I talk to you a minute?" Freed asked the H/C mage who was refusing to make eye contact with the taller mage.  
"Okay." Y/N said as she stood up, making it so that her hair fell over her face so Freed couldn't see her blushing cheeks. They stepped out of the guild into the bright sunlight and before Freed could say anything, Y/N blurted out an explanation and about how Mira had dared her to.  
"Look, Y/N. First of all I didn't want to talk about that, secondly, I guessed that Mira had dared you and third, the thing I wanted to say was that I really like you no, I love you." Freed said, leaving the H/C mage in shock  
"Freed...I.." Y/N started before Freed cut her off  
"I understand if you don't feel the same.."  
It was at that moment that Y/N gave up on using words. She grabbed Freed's wrist and turned him back towards her, hugging him tightly.  
"Freed I love you too." Y/N blurted out, standing on her tiptoes so that she could reach up and kiss him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist. This was when they heard the whistling behind them from all the other guild members.  
"Yay the (Insert yours and Freeds ship name here) ship has gone cannon!" Mira and Lucy squealed together.  
"Why's everyone screaming?" Laxus asked groggily, having just been woken up by Mira and Lucy screaming.  
"The Freed x Y/N ship has gone cannon." Mira repeated  
"Well this is a weird dream..." Laxus mumbled to himself, going back to sleep.  
What both Freed and Y/N had thought could only happen in dreams was now a reality. It was no longer just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is the best it could of been but I didn't really have much of a plot to follow. Also towards the end I felt like I was rambling a bit.


End file.
